The Hunter
by Itz Kraken
Summary: On the run from monsters, Sally Jackson is killed. After promising to take in Percy, Artemis raises the baby as her own. Years later, Perseus, Son and Hunter of Artemis meets a certain daughter of Zeus. Together they face the prophecy and Percy will learn the fate of his real mother. M for a reason!
1. Mother

**The Hunter**

 **Chapter 1** – Mother

 **Artemis**

 **A** sterion has escaped Tartarus. We've been tracking him and he seems to be heading toward

The mortal world. Curious.

As I said, we are tracking him, but I can't help but feel something. I don't know how to explain it.

"Milady, we found him." I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Good, thank you Zoe." I approved and began moving again. "He is up ahead!" Zoe called to me as the hunters and I rushed through the forest.

I heard a powerful roar come from the direction we were headed, and that just motivated me to move faster.

We sent out a small scouting group and I guess they had found the Minotaur.

Finally we arrived at a small clearing where I saw the group evading the monster.

The Minotaur seemed to be in a rush but lucky us, we were there to delay him. Asterion then swiped at two of my hunters, sending them flying into a tree. They were knocked unconscious.

The rest of the Hunt joined the fray as we helped the small group. Arrows met the flesh of the monster who cried out in pain.

But the Minotaur seemed to notice something nearby, it turned in that direction and charged top speed, ignoring the hunters. We followed.

The Minotaur ran with unparalleled speed and it didn't seem to notice the dozens of arrows lodged in its back. Finally we came to the end of the forest and entered a small field, on the other side of the field was a road.

I thought the road was empty, but suddenly lights appeared and the Minotaur race toward the car.

Oh No.

And just like that the bull-man rammed into the red car. Thank gods that the vehicle did flip, it

only spun, but still it caved in at the back.

The Minotaur started to slowly pace toward the front, a woman then came out of the drivers seat. Her blue eyes full of terror, but also bravery. She tried to get to the back door of the car but the Minotaur caught her.

We got into firing range and I notched an arrow, ready to fire. My arrow flew and hit its mark.

The eyes.

He cried in pain and squeezed his hand, slowly crushing the lady. He let go of her and she fell to the ground limp, while Asterion slowly crumbled into golden dust.

The hunters and I ran to the woman, I knelt at her side and she had tears in her eyes.

"Please, M-my Percy. Please s-save my son." She said and I heard cries coming from the car.

Her body was crushed, it was only a matter of time.

I rushed to the back seat of the car and ripped the door off. A child that couldn't be more than a few months old crying at a little cut on his hand. I picked up the boy and brought him before his mother.

I felt her slowly fading.

"Ta-ke care of him." She said and I froze in shock.

Maybe if it was a girl, but why did this woman's last request have to be this! How could I care for a boy!

But on the other hand, I would be in this situation if I hadn't failed, If I was fast enough. This male would be a reminder that I mustn't fail. So I nodded to her and she weakly smiled drifting off into her final sleep. The infant began to cry once again and I comforted the baby, shocking my hunters.

I then realized that this child would never really know his mother and if I leave this poor male (I hate those words) to other mortals I can't help but feel terrible.

"Milady, what shall we thee do?" Zoe asked and all the hunters stared at me, wanting an answer.

"The Minotaur targeted them. There was a reason, you don't just have one of the most dangerous monsters chase after you for nothing." I reasoned and they all just kept staring.

I looked down to see little Percy sleeping and using my stomach as a pillow for his cute- I MEAN DISGUSTING HEAD!

Yeah totally.

"Lady Artemis do you want me to?" Katie, one of my newer hunters said and pointed at the baby.

"Y-yes here." I responded and handed her the child.

We headed back to the forest and took the body of the woman with us.

 **LINE BREAK**

We got to a clearing and set up camp, Katie gave Percy back to me for some reason.

I mean I don't know how to care for a child, much less a boy.

I set Percy on my bed and sat on the bed as well. I grabbed some nectar from a drawer and applied it to his tiny cut and it soon disappeared. His eyes opened to reveal the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen, they were a dazzling sea green that reminded me of one person.

My uncle, Poseidon.

Could this be why the Minotaur was chasing him? A child of the sea god is extremely powerful and shouldn't be allowed to live because of the oath.

Percy could easily be the child of the prophecy and I could raise him to fight for Olympus, to save us.

The save option would be the kill him, but I can't do that.

Fine.

My mind is made up. I will raise this child with all I can give. I made a promise.

I will try and care for this boy as if he were my own. Now I know what you are thinking.

 _But Artemis, he's a boy, he is just like the rest of his kind._

No he is not, he will be raise here by me in the hunt. He will learn to respect my maidens and all woman, and will live among us as the second male hunter of Artemis.

I also feel oddly right about this. Like this was just right, Percy seemed to be that weird feeling I had.

I had been up all night watching Percy sleep and I was think about what to say to the council, would I even tell them?

 **(-TIME-SKIP 1 YEAR-)**

I really do forget that young Perseus is not truly my child, But I am not.

In this year I have grown extremely attached to my little hunter. I have also confirmed that he is my uncles son. Which is weird.

My family is weird.

Right now I have taken little Percy to the beach, he loves the water.

The Hunt also accepts Percy and they treat him fairly and as a little brother, which he is. Yes I know, _How do they accept him?_ You may ask and I will explain.

Percy will never know his real mother, that alone has made the hunters pity him. Another reason is that there is a high chance that he is the child in the prophecy.

He will have to shoulder a great burden, but he will not face it alone.

I will train Percy as a hunter and a fierce warrior. I will keep him safe, I will keep her son safe.

 **A/N**

 **So? Did you like it? Probably not… But anyways this is the first chapter in a new fanfic that I will be writing alongside Daughter of Atlas and ? ( Shhhhh. You'll see)**

 **Anyways if you didn't know this will not be a Pertemis story (That would be weird), it's Perlia.**

 **So… Deal with it. - Kraken**


	2. The Little Hunter

**The Hunter**

 **Before we begin I would like to ask you guys to come up with names for some of the hunters**

 **please format it like this**

 **[Hunter name] (Name Here)**

 **I will give you credit for the name. KK nice chatting with yall. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: The Little Hunter**

 **Perseus**

Blood pooled around me as I failed to stand. I heard the sounds of swords clashing.

I look up to see a man with a scar fighting a girl with solid black, punk rock hair. To my right is a hand, but more importantly there is a knife in that hand! I grab it and aim at the male. The blonde haired boy knocks the girl down. He raises his left and I throw the blade. _Cursed blade shall reap_ I hear before It hits below his arm-pit and he screams in pain.

Before I could see anything else the vision disappeared.

"Percy? Perseus!" I heard a voice say. Mother.

Oh no I'm not in trouble am I? I hope not. Mommy is quite terrifying when she is mad.

 **Artemis**

I entered the tent to find my little Percy shaking in his sleep.

I ran to his side to see his sweating up a storm. "Percy?" I say at first, nothing. "Perseus!" I say a second time, only much louder. I see his eyes open, much to my relief.

"Mommy." He whispers, still shaking. "It's alright Percy, I'm here. Tell me what happened." I comfort my child.

"Scary dream." He told me and I smiled while scratching is head.

If you told me three years ago that I would have a son, I probably would have shot you.

Who would have known.

"Come out for breakfast, we have your favorite!" I informed him and his eyes lit up.

Percy jumped out of bed in his silver pajamas and grabbed my index finger pulling me out of the tent and then to the tables where the hunters have their meals. "Faster!" He said and pulled even more, Percy does love his blue berry pancakes.

We got to our destination and Zoe spotted us. Percy and Zoe had a sibling type of

Relationship. Zoe walked up to us "Good morning milady." She greeted and I nodded to her.

I looked down to find that Perseus was gone, for a second I panicked until I looked up to see young Percy struggling to climb a simple bench.

Zoe walked over to help him up, she picked him up from under his arm-pits and sat him down on the wooden bench.

"Thank you." He smiled at my lieutenant.

I sat at the head of the table and grabbed myself some pancakes too.

As soon as everyone finished Percy, Zoe, and I walk with Percy holding my finger in her tiny hands.

"Where are we going now mommy?" Percy asked and before I could answer Zoe spoke up.

"We are staying put for now young one." She said and Percy jumped in happiness. He didn't like it when we moved camp.

Percy began walking to the firing range and when he got there he climbed onto a bench and watched some of the hunters practicing.

Young Perseus has always been fascinated by the art of hunting. I will definitely be the one to

teach my son. "Mommy when can I do that?" He asked and I ruffled his hair.

"In time my child. In time." I said.

 **3 Years Later**

It's seems like yesterday that Percy was watching the hunters practice. But now here he was

landing bulls-eye after bulls-eye. I just now realized how bad calling them bulls-eyes were.

My train of thought was interrupted by Percy. "Mom you ready?" He asked and I looked up and nodded. It was night and we were heading to dinner. Percy asked me to come and see for myself his improvement. "Was it okay? If it wasn't I could go back and practice all night. NO all week." He rambled until I put my hand on his shoulder. "It was perfect my child." I assured him.

All he did was nod. We entered the tent and had dinner.

 **LINE BREAK**

After the meal everyone headed to their tents, Percy walked with me to our now separate tents.

Percy had gotten his own living space this year and I am both relieved and troubled at the same time.

Every morning I wake up and think that Percy is gone, but in reality he is in the tent right next to me.

I am also relieved because first off, Percy may be my son, but he is still male.

Sleeping and staying in the same bed as a male is ridiculous! But it was my little boy so I made an exception.

As I entered the tent I immediately plopped onto the bed. What a tiring day.

It was nice to see Perseus becoming quite the archer.

My thoughts fell onto a darker subject that I had been think about lately. Perseus' real mother.

Even after six years I still don't know her name. I mean you would think a goddess or god would know these things.

I thought about telling Perseus about her, but how would he react? He was bound to ask how a maiden goddess had a son. What could I tell him? But if I had to I would tell him some bullshit story.

I didn't like lying, but I can't hurt my boy.

The truth is that I never want him to know his real mother. I want to be that to him. I know what you are thinking.

And yes, I, Phoebe Artemis am selfish in the worst possible way.

Sleeping was not easy, I kept arguing with myself about what I had thought about last night.

Gods! This decision shouldn't be hard! I should tell him, that's the right thing to do.

But what if he doesn't forgive you for not telling him earlier! Oh No.

No I can't tell him. I can't risk it. There is no point.

I got up from bed and put on my uniform. Before I left the tent I realized I didn't know the date.

I guess I'll ask Zoe.

Finally I stepped out into Apollo's rays and spotted my lieutenant talking to Katie. She just finished their conversation when she turned to me.

"Good Morning Milady." She said and I said my greetings as well.

"Zoe what is the date?" I asked right away and she answered instantly. "August 15th Milady."

The number was close to something, what was it? August 15th.

Something was coming up soon, I can't seem to remember. Damn what was it!

I mean what the hell happens in August. UGH!

What is it! August, August, AUGUST! Oh my **GODS!** How stupid am I? How could I forget Percy's birthday!

By now you must be thinking _Artemis how could you!_ Or _Artemis how do you know his real birthday!_

Well I do know somethings.

Throughout the day I was thinking about what I would give my son and finally I figured it out.

It was perfect. You see Percy has always used a wooden bow, not the type of bows we in the hunt use.

Young Perseus has always asked me if he could have one. And that is just half of my present.

I am going to give Percy my blessing…

Well not the same blessing of my hunters, that would mean he will stay 6 years old forever and I don't think he will like that. But he will gain enhanced skill in archery and all sorts of things.

Oh gods I cannot wait until the 18th, I want to see his face when I give him these things. Hmmm.

I wonder if anyone else remembered Perseus' birthday?

Let me go see.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys thanks for the support on chapter 1 but I need to ask yall a question. Do you guys prefer small 1000 to 2000 word chapters everyday? Or big 6000 word chapters every week. Please tell me.**


	3. The Reveal

**The Hunter**

 **Chapter 3: The Reveal**

 **Perseus**

All of my sisters are avoiding me. Is it something I did? If it is I may be in some serious trouble.

My sisters don't really like boys and I'm not sure why. I wouldn't know why because I've never met anyone outside of the Hunt. I must confess that I do want to meet other people. I don't want to be stuck in one group for my whole life.

I mean, I love all of my sisters and I hope they feel the same way. But it's hard to relate to them

since I'm a boy and they are all girls.

Moving on, right now I'm just alone in the woods shooting arrows at some trees. I do it to pass the time, plus I'm pretty bored. I look around to see the multiple trees with split arrows in them.

Before I can notch another arrow I hear the snapping of sticks behind me.

Quickly I load up and pull the string. "AH!" The person screams as I point the loaded bow at them.

"Percy! Put that down!" She says and I immediately recognize that voice.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." I said. "It's okay, I guess I shouldn't have surprised you like that."

She told me and I nodded.

"What do you need Abby?" I asked. "Lady Artemis needs to see you about something." She said and started walking toward camp. I followed her and couldn't help but ask.

"Abby, do you know why mommy wants to see me?" I asked her. "I'm not sure Percy." She said.

Abigail has only been with us for a year now, but she and I have gotten along well.

Abigail has gotten mom's blessing so now she is eternally seven years old. Dang.

We finally got back to camp and I saw Zoe and mom waiting for me. I ran ahead of Abby and hugged Zoe and mom.

"What is it?" I said and Zoe smiled. "Come Percy." Mom said and I followed her.

"Perseus, do you know what today is?" Mommy asked me and I shook my head.

Mother giggled a little like she knew that was coming but she stopped.

"It's your birthday Percy." She told me and my eyes widened. REALLY!? I can be really dumb sometimes. "We have something to show you." Zoe told me and smiled. We walked to mother's tent and entered.

Everything was pretty normal except for the silver bow on the bed. It was beautiful with engravings all over it. Mom picked up the bow and held it out to me.

"I made this for you." She said and I almost teared up. I took the bow into my hands and felt the cool silver on my skin. Zoe then came to me. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen.

"A long time ago I had given a similar pen to someone I trusted. But unlike that person I

know your loyal heart, brother."

She put the item in my palm and told me to uncap it.

"The old one was called Anaklusmos. Now a new version has been forged. What will you call it?"'

I looked at the sword in amazement. "Velos." I said and the blade started to heat up.

The letters V-E-L-O-S were branded onto the metal and Zoe smiled. She stepped away as mother stepped in.

Percy, I have one more gift for you. Something I should have given you long ago.

Mother shrunk down to her 9 year old form and her eyes glowed. I felt as if I was being cleansed in moonlight as my skin lit up. When it ended I felt like a brand new person.

"Wha- What happened?" I asked confused. "I have given you my blessing Perseus, but don't worry you are not seven forever." She informed me.

I couldn't believe it. I pulled my mom into a tight embrace and cried into her shoulder.

"Thank you mommy." I wailed and she said nothing.

We parted and I wiped the tears from my face. "Happy birthday my child." Mom said.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **3 WEEKS LATER**

Gods! These two gifts that Zoe and mother gave me are awesome. I've been training nonstop

with this bow and sword. The bow that mother gave me is extremely useful. I don't need a

quiver since I can just pull back the string and an arrow will form.

I have developed a way to fire arrows extremely fast, well for me. So what I do is fire a shot, let go completely then grab it with the opposite hand and when I grab it, I am already in a firing position. I can't wait to show mom.

I hear a huge thud from behind and the sound of heavy breath. I freeze. A monster.

This was a false alarm a few weeks ago, but now I was certain.

With the blessing mom gave me I am now faster, so with my newfound speed I turned and fired and arrow at the beast.

The thing was huge and in an instant I new what it was. The Minotaur. Mom told me all about

this creature and many other monsters. But whenever she talked about the Minotaur is bothered her, like she was remembering something horrible.

The beast readied to charge. It huffed and sprinted at me, It was so fast that I didn't even have time to react with my bow. I could only side-step.

I pulled out my sword given to me by Zoe and uncapped it.

Velos emerged and I used it to defend myself. The Bull-man turned and charged at me once again, but this time I was ready.

Like last time I side-stepped, but now I used Velos to cut off part of its left horn. The Bull of Minos roared in anger and slapped me, sending me flying into a tree. The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my shoulder.

I opened my shut eyes to see the face of the monster inches from mine, but more importantly the sharp and razor like nail and finger dug into my shoulder. The Minotaur pulled his knife like finger out and blood poured out of the wound. I screamed in pain as I applied pressure to the wound.

I felt my vision fading and I struggled to keep my eyes open. After a few seconds I couldn't help myself. I drifted into a rest.

 **Artemis**

Perseus really does love those gifts Zoe and I gave him for his birthday, he has been out

Practicing 24/7. He said he has something to show me later so I am quite curious to what it is. The only thing left to do today was talk to Zoe about some unimportant things.

So right now I was just discussing with my lieutenant until I heard a roar come from the east. Zoe and I exited our tent and ran toward the sound.

The next thing I saw made my blood freeze and then boil from anger. The Minotaur seemed to be off balance, I then looked at one of its horns and to my shock it was cut off.

I pulled the string on my bow and an arrow appeared. I fired and it found its mark. The left eye.

Then I side-stepped to dodge its charge, the Minotaur turned and so did I. I launched another arrow to his other eye.

Now completely blind the Minotaur started to thrash around. It began to run toward camp and I chased after it.

The Bull-man made it to the camp and was just running around aimlessly. It was being riddled with arrows by some hunters while the others were recovering from being hit by the monster.

I joined my hunters in killing the beast and we eventually managed to vanquish the Bull of Minos.

The golden dust blew away and I looked around to see my hunters helping each other up.

No one was injured, only bruised.

I looked around to the forest that the Minotaur came from and realized that Perseus wasn't here when the monster attacked. I ran to where my son was at top speed.

Trees passed by as I zoomed through the woods. I knew I was near his location from all the split arrows in the trees. I searched for what seemed like an eternity until I found my child.

I was horrified at the sight before me.

My little Perseus was on the ground, bloodied and beaten. I saw he had a huge hole in his shoulder.

I quickly grabbed Percy and ran back to camp. He was still alive, but barely. His heart beat was slowing

and I felt the underworld pulling at his soul.

"Phoebe!" I shouted and the huntress saw Percy in my arms. She ran to me and I set Percy

down. I watched as Phoebe tried to heal Perseus, but I knew that she wouldn't be able to.

Only one person could, Apollo.

I flashed to his temple on Olympus and shouted " **APOLLO!** "

Quickly a bright light filled the room. "Jeez sis think you could keep it down?" Apollo said and I tugged his ear and flashed us back to the hunt. Apollo's eyes widened, probably because I never told anybody outside the Hunt about Percy. This is the first time I have had to reveal the existence of my son.

Apollo looked into my begging eyes and his turned serious. He knelt down to take over for

Phoebe. Apollo work for a few minutes before he stood up and faced me.

"He will live, but he has to stay in my temple for a few days to fully recover." My twin informed me.

I hesitated but agreed in the end, for it was the best thing to do for Percy.

Before Apollo transported us to his temple he put his hand on my shoulder. His eyes conveyed one message.

"I'll explain later. But please help him." I said and he nodded.

Apollo placed Percy in a room ready to rest. My brother sat down across from me.

"He'll be out for a few days. Somewhere in the 6 to day range." He informed me and I burst into tears.

I cupped me face into my hands and slowly stopped sobbing.

"Who is he Artemis." Apollo asked me and I looked at him. "His name is Perseus." I paused.

"He's my son."

Apollo's jaw practically dropped to the floor. " **WHAT!** " He yelled, shocked.

"Please brother, do not tell father. I will tell him myself."

Apollo stared at me for a second. "At least tell me. Does this mean you broke your oath?" He asked

and I shook my head. "No, I have not broke my oath."

He was very confused to say the least. His mouth opened again and he wanted to ask something else, but he stopped knowing that I didn't want to talk about it.

"You should do it at the next council meeting." He said quietly and I nodded slowly.

Apollo and I talked for a bit and he comforted me about Percy. He left to attend to something

and I went to see my boy.

His left shoulder was bandaged because of the hole in it. Apollo said that more than a dozen bones were broken, so that really doesn't help.

I decided to go back to camp and come back in the morning.

 **6 DAYS LATER**

It's been 6 days and I have visited Perseus everyday. Right now I am by my son's bedside,

think about what I'll tell the council. Percy will have to be there, so I couldn't tell them the truth about him with him present. I will also have to argue for his life against my family.

They will most likely want him dead since he is a sea-spawn. But I won't let them, they will have to throw me into Tartarus in order to get to him. My thoughts were interrupted when Percy began to stir.

This was the first time he moved in days. He started to move even more and then to my relief his eyes opened to reveal the beautiful sea green eyes that I had ever seen.

He was awake.

"Mom?" He whispered out. "Percy!" I squealed out and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You had me so worried!" I said as I began to cry tears of joy. "Sorry." He said so innocently and I smiled. "I forgive you Perseus. But don't ever do that to me again young man." I told him while looking straight into his eyes.

He nodded and I smiled. Now the hard part came, introducing Percy to the council.

Oh Chaos

 **LINE BREAK**

 **2 DAYS LATER**

Tonight the gods were gathering. Tonight I unveil Perseus. Tonight my son's life is on the line.

Father's thunder boomed, summoning the gods.

I had Zoe in charge of the Hunt for the night and had Perseus wear a cloak to hide his identity for the time being. I flashed my son and I to the Hall of the Gods and grew in size to sit on my throne.

Percy sat down at the base of my throne with his hood on. I got ready as the others arrived and we began.

After several boring subjects we neared the end of the meeting.

Council Dimi-" My father tried to say but I interrupted. "Wait." I shouted and everyone turned to me.

"Yes, Artemis?" Zeus asked, clearly just wanting to leave. "I have something, no someone to introduce you to." I told them and all their eyes darted to Perseus who was still at my feet.

I looked down and nodded, telling him it was okay to take off his hood. Perseus revealed himself and everyone let out a collective gasp. Annoying.

"Who is this sister?" Athena questioned and I met her eyes, ready to say it.

"His name is Perseus. He is my son."

Again another damn gasp, but it was shortly followed Zeus. "Artemis! What do you mean! Have you broken you oath!" He bellowed.

"No father, I have not." I stated in a calm manner. All the gods except for Poseidon and Zeus were staring a terrified Percy who was hiding behind my leg.

I took a look at uncle who seemed to almost be at tears from the sight he was seeing. My uncle was Perseus' real father, so I expect for him to realize Percy was his child.

After bullshitting my way through the explanation the council finally ended. I did get worried

though, Apollo was making some weird faces. I guess he saw through my lies with him being the god of truth and all. Bastard.

Before Poseidon could leave I stopped him and we stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Uncle broke the silence between us by putting a hand on my shoulder and then a suffocating embrace.

"Thank you Artemis. Please take care of him."

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys sorry for not updating but I have decided to meet yall in the middle.**

 **3000 to 4000 every say 3 or 4 days.**

 **Also would you guys want lemons in this story. Not to many just in the general pairing.**

 **This story will be extremely long so I was just wondering. I was going to write them anyway but I**

 **want to get you opinions.**

 **Anyway thanks - Kraken**


	4. The Pine Tree

**The Hunter**

 **Sorry I've been gone for a few days, I have been extremely busy (I.e School and other stories)**

 **But I will start updating regularly again.**

 **Chapter 4: The Pine Tree**

 **Artemis**

 **Time-Skip to December 31, 2000**

These past few months have been… Well great. No longer do I have to hide Perseus from

the others, I mean I still have to keep quiet about the whole son of Poseidon part but besides that everything is just fine. Right now the Hunt is traveling to Camp Half-Blood.

Gods do I hate that place, it is full of disgusting male demigods that are so arrogant and stupid it just makes my blood boil thinking about that place. But I must go as my latest mission requires me to.

Monsters have escaped Tartarus and I must be the one to clean up the mess. Not that I mind, I love a good hunt.

The main reason I don't want to go to that camp is because I fear for my son. He will be

exposed to other males that are not gods, just regular demigods. It makes me nervous.

Perseus was afraid and excited, he was going to meet other people outside of his sisters and I.

A few weeks after the Minotaur attack Percy is almost fully recovered. He still has shoulder

pains but what else did I expect.

We were currently traversing the forest at night, closing in on our destination. Perseus was right behind me with the rest of the hunt behind him. Because of my blessing Percy is now extremely fast and his stamina is impeccable.

We approached Half-Blood hill until we heard a scream. Percy and I ran faster to the source of the yell.

It was a group of children being chased through the forest by monsters. There were five in all,

three girls and two males. Well one male and a satyr, to me there is no difference.

Their little party was being chased by an army of beast. The first monsters I saw shocked me, the Furies. It confused me, _Why would they being chasing some kids? Only uncle can let them out of the underworld. What is Hades after?_

I told Percy to not engage just yet and he looked conflicted, Percy was tapping his feet as we watched the group run.

One of the girls broke off from the whole and stood tall at the top of Half-Blood Hill. She fought with unrivaled tenacity and grit. The satyr pulled the rest of the group toward the entrance of camp, leaving the girl behind to fight the monsters. I noticed that Perseus had stopped the tapping and I looked over to see him not beside me but rushing to help the girl.

With his bow in one hand and sword in the other my son began his battle.

 **Thalia**

"Go I'll be right behind you!" I ordered Grover and he looked at me with worry. "GO!" I

shouted and he nodded, dragging the others with him. I turned to see the three Furies and an army of Hellhounds. They were converging on my position and I held my spear and Aegis up to fight.

First two hounds attacked me at the same time. I pushed forward, bashing one of the hounds skull in.

After it turned to dust I quickly turned to cut the others face in half.

More of the monsters attacked me and I started to feel overwhelmed. I was done for.

I readied myself as the three Furies flew at me, but before they could reach me an arrow stuck

itself into the skull of one of the monster. It screamed in pain before disappearing in golden dust.

The remaining two Furies looked around to find their attacker, but it found them first.

Suddenly a sword flew from nowhere and impaled one of the creatures, next a boy dropped from the trees and grabbed the blade while it was still lodged inside the Fury and pulled down.

The monster was split from the chest down.

The last flying monster raged at the boy and flew at him. I ran to help him, but the kid just evaded the flying bitch. The Fury shrieked and launched a second attack. The boy summoned a bow and pulled the string.

A silver arrow appeared and he let loose the projectile. The arrow hit the monster square in the chest, but before the Fury could react the kid notched and loosed seven more arrows at the Fury in a matter of

two seconds.

As the final Fury turned to dust he faced the army of hellhounds and ran straight in.

 _He's insane!_ I thought until I saw him draw his sword and swing it.

He took out six hounds with a single strike and even more with his next. His speed was like none other.

Eventually he stopped using his sword and once again summoned his bow.

What I saw next was… Well… The coolest thing I have ever seen. The kid fired one arrow then let go of the silver bow completely, but before it could even move he did a full 360 and caught it in air with the arrow already notched and ready. He riddled the rest of the hell beast with silver arrows

It was like an Ak-47, but with arrows. Who was this kid?

After a few minutes the ground was littered with nothing but golden ash.

The boy stood there exhausted while I stared at him in awe. But then I heard something. Footsteps.

A tree suddenly fell and the kid didn't have time to react. It wasn't the tree that got him but what made the tree fall. A cyclopes.

The one eyed bastard hit him with a club, sending him flying out of my sight.

After that the big shit turned his attention to me. Oh no. I backed up and held up Aegis, I had to admit, I was scared.

The cyclopes raised its club and swung. Before it made contact I was pushed and I heard the sound of a body being hit by the weapon and then followed by a yelp. The cyclopes laughed and prepared to swing again to kill me, but its laugh was interrupted by an arrow piercing his skull from the back to front, destroying its one eye. The cyclopes fell forward and I thought it was going to crush me, but lucky it crumbled into dust before that could happen.

I then saw the sight of the boy standing with his bow. He looked into my electric blue eyes with his sea-green for a second before running.

I decided to follow him. He ran to a group of girls huddled around something.

"Mother!" He shouted and weirdly a 13 year old girl turned to him. She had tears in her eyes and the boy ran even faster.

I caught up to take a look and I was horrified in what I saw. My friend and practically sister Nikita was lying there on the ground impaled, barely alive. "Oh my gods! Niki!" I said as I knelt down next to her.

"J.. Just hold on. We can save you, cmon we've been through worst." I told her and looked around to see the sad faces of everyone.

No. _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO._

"No, please tell me we can do something. Anything! Anything at all." I cried and the 13 year old girl from earlier stepped forward.

She looked at me with a stare that said _I'm sorry_.

I cupped my face in my hands and sobbed. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up.

The 13 year old girl looked into my eyes. "We can save her soul so she won't go to Hades." She told me.

I nodded and she bowed her head. Her hands glowed silver and hovered over my friend.

Nikita's pale skin turned to a wood color and then to literal wood I think.

After a few minutes the most beautiful pine tree formed in the place of my old friend.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked upon the tall tree.

 **Perseus**

I stepped back to the side of mother and watched the tree grow. I saw the girl I saved crying.

"I failed mother." I looked down and clenched my fist so hard that I drew blood. "I was too slow."

I looked up to see mother's horrified and tearful face. She enveloped me into a tight embrace.

"You did not fail Percy." She assured me, but it only made me feel worse.

"But I didn't mother, I didn't save her." I said and she pulled back from me. "Stop it. Perseus, stop."

Mother said in the most terrifying voice imaginable. I nodded.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she spoke once more.

"Perseus, I once was said thought the things you said, I know that you mustn't torture yourself. Please, my son, don't do this."

I then again pulled mother into another hug. "Yes mother." I answered her and she smiled.

Afterward the girl I had saved came up to me. She had black spiky hair and beautiful electric

blue eyes. Her eyes were swelled up from crying and she was sniffling, let's just say I didn't like the sight. "Th… Thank you… For saving me." She sniffled out and I bowed my head to her.

Mother walked up behind me then past me to the girl and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"What is your name?" Mom asked her and she took a second to reply. "Thalia." She said quietly.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the very short chapter, I have been busy (Video games). But now that I have**

 **achieved my goal in the game I am back to writing.**

 **So next chapter will be about Thalia's group and Percy exploring the camp.**

 **Original Character Credit!**

 **Nikita Mali – Suggested by a DemigodVixen94**

 **Abigail – Suggested by Draconic King**

 **Be sure to send me more names for OC's. Have a nice day guys! - Kraken**


	5. Camp Half-Blood

**The Hunter**

 **Hey, guys! I just wanted to bump in and answer a question.**

 **Question: Why didn't Artemis recognize Thalia and her group, since in the series they meet.**

 **Answer: I wanted to have Percy as a surprise to Thalia by saving her. If she knew him and his skills before it wouldn't be as exciting.**

 **Okay now, back to you regularly scheduled programming. - K**

 **Chapter 5: Camp Half-Blood**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

The Hunters settled in their cabin while Artemis discussed the reason for their visit to the camp director, her half-brother, Dionysus; who really couldn't give two shits. Percy, on the other hand, was walking around the camp, exploring in awe. Finally, Thalia had been sent to the infirmary to have her injuries checked on and it is safe to say she has a few broken bones.

The young girl had just witnessed the death of one of her closest friends, Nikita. To Thalia, Nikita was like an older sister. They traveled together with two other demigods, Nikita's half brother, Luke Castellan and Thalia's other friend, Annabeth Chase. They were all demigods on the run, Nikita and Luke are children of Hermes and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Thalia, however, was no normal demigod, she like Perseus is a child of the big three, particularly the Lord of the Heavens, Zeus.

The reason why such deadly monsters were chasing them was revenge. The eldest son of Kronos, Hades had fathered two children with a woman who he had fallen in love with, but in an attempt to kill the children, Zeus only managed to kill their mother. The lord of the dead saw of his brother's hypocrisy and sent the monsters to kill the young daughter of Zeus.

As Thalia lied in her bed thinking and hoping that one of her friends could visit her. She also thought about that boy who had saved her and she clenched her fist in anger. Thalia had never wanted to be seen as the damsel in distress, but in that situation that is what she felt like.

Thalia had already cried her eyes out and was now just brooding.

The daughter of Zeus let out a sigh of relief as she shed one last tear for her fallen friend. "Thank you," Thalia mumbled to no one but the air. She had made it, to a place where she was finally safe, albeit she had to stay within these borders. That may be a problem.

 **Perseus**

 _Wow, this place is so much different than the Hunt!_ I thought as I strolled around. As I walked through the camp I came across a strange assortment of cabins, twelve to be exact. They formed a **U** of houses with a fire at the center of the land. I noticed a girl about my age tending to the hearth, before I could approach her I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to face my mother smiling upon me. She was in her usual 13-year-old form that she used to comfort her younger hunters.

Mother held out her hand and I took hold and we walked toward the fire. "Aunt Hestia." Mother announced, much to my shock. The girl slowly turned and smiled at us. "Hello, Artemis." Hestia said as we sat down. "And this must be the Perseus I have been hearing so much about!" Hestia said and I smiled at her. I had gotten to meet mother's family after many years and they are awesome. Hestia was one of the people I hadn't met yet, now there is just one more person, mother's uncle Hades.

I had heard so many stories about Hades from Zoe and let's just say I do not look forward to it. I

mean, Lord of the Underworld doesn't seem like an inviting title.

But, back to the current situation, mother was telling Hestia about how we got here to the camp and how long we would be staying.

Mother told her that since she was here on a mission she wasn't so sure how long we would stay here at camp. To be honest, I really didn't care about what they were talking about because I was thinking about something else. That girl, Thalia, I think that was her name. I had just had a weird feeling inside me, she was so mysterious and fascinating. "Percy? Percy?" Mother waved her hand in front of my face, taking me out of my thoughts. "Sorry, I just zoned out mom." I apologized and she ruffled my hair. "It's quite alright Percy, Hestia was just asking if she could see your skills in hunting." She said with the smile she only showed the hunter's and I.

"Okay!" I said excited and summoned my bow. Mother snapped her fingers and 10 stuffed practice dummies appeared. Getting into stance and taking a deep breath, I began.

 **Artemis**

Perseus started with simply letting go of the string, loosing the arrow and hitting its mark and in a flash Perseus had spun around almost instantaneously with another arrow already ready that he too fired, splitting the first arrow. Next, Perseus landed nine headshots on the rest of dummies and proceeded to split those arrows as well before uncapping riptide and swiftly decapitating all of the dummies, in a matter of 6 seconds.

"Amazing." Hestia clapped and praised my son. "Thank you." Perseus said shyly and my aunt smiled. Hestia stared unnaturally long at Percy before saying anything. "Your eyes, they're so much like his." Hestia said and causing Percy to be confused. "He?" Percy said and scratched his head. Hestia was talking about Poseidon, my uncle, Perseus' real parent.

To be honest, I was scared. The only people who know that Percy is the son of Poseidon are, Poseidon himself, the Hunt and I. Even the Olympian council is clueless, they think Perseus is a child I took in, not a demigod. It is a good thing I made them swear on the Styx to never tell Percy that he is not really my child. I dread the day if he does find out. But back to the situation at hand I quickly said my farewell and dragged Percy along to the cabin.

 **Perseus**

It's safe to say I had an amazing sleep. I woke up and looked around to see the hunter's peacefully slumber and snore. Funny. The person snoring the loudest was Zoe and it always cracked me up. Quietly I slipped out of bed and sneaked over to my big sister's bed. I started to poke at her cheek while whispering her name, "Zoe. Zoe. Wake up." Slowly her eyes opened and she stared at me, "Percy what are you doing?" She asked, "I'm hungry, where do I go to eat?" I told her and she rubbed her eyes and lift herself up. I think I heard her stomach growl as well. "Come on." Zoe told me to follow her and I did.

We arrived at a little picnic area of some sort. It had a few tables with kids at each, except for 4 of them. "We sit there." Zoe pointed at the silver table and I got confused. "Why?" I asked and she smiled. "Each table is for a corresponding cabin, that one is the Artemis table. Every camper must sit at their godly parent's table, so Demeter's children sit at the Demeter table. Get it?" She informed me and I nodded.

Zoe and I got our food, I had gotten a stack of blueberry pancakes, while Zoe got waffles. We both look at each other and said simultaneously "Seriously." Zoe really loved waffles and I love blueberry pancakes. We just laughed as nowhere we go we always get the same thing. We sat down and began eating. "So why are we here and what can we do?" I asked Zoe. "Well, milady has a mission and when she does go on them she usually goes alone. So we are stuck here, but Percy we get to kick some campers butt's." She said as her eyes twinkled a bit. "How?" I said and she looked at me.

"Capture the flag. Tonight."

 **Sorry for being gone for so long. I have had some serious writer's block and I have been on break. So sorry I'll try and have the next chapter out soon.**


	6. Brother Sister Teamwork and the Claiming

**The Hunter**

 **Hey guys, I am back with the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed and tell me if you want more chapters like this. Be sure to R &R- Kraken**

 **Chapter 6: Brother, Sister Teamwork and the Claiming**

 **Perseus**

I couldn't even tell you the amount of excitement pumping through my veins. Zoe had informed me of the Camp Half-Blood tradition, all the campers were to face the Hunt in a game of capture the flag. Well, maybe not a game as the Hunter's have won somewhere in the 50's in succession. So back to the present, I was putting on my gear and helping some of the others.

"Ready for your first game?" Zoe said when she came up to me. I nodded and she ruffled my hair. "Let's do this sister." I said with a smile. Zoe and I have had our adventures before and we have fought monsters before together, so this is nothing but pure fun to us.

Both teams set up and Chiron began to speak. "Today's match is the blue team as Camp Half-Blood and the red team as the Hunter's of Artemis. You must cross the creek with the enemy team flag to win. All magical items are allowed, no killing or maiming. Neglect of this rule is the loss of desert for a week. Begin!" The centaur shouted and the game began.

I turned to Zoe, "I'll go and scout ahead, you take Phoebe and the others and lead a vanguard." I told Zoe my plan and she agreed. I would go ahead and clear a few of the campers, while Zoe leads the bulk of our forces to engage the campers force. This was just a basic distraction, Zoe fights the campers while I sneak behind enemy lines and capture the flag.

I began our plan by climbing and running along the tree branches, I am quite light on my feet. As I ran I spotted a small group of campers blocking my way. There was no way to avoid confrontation so I summoned my bow and notched an arrow, tipped with a drug that induces paralysis.

That's when I saw her, Thalia, the girl I saved the night we arrived. I guess she had been placed in this little group. I felt bad for her, this group of hers was about to be annihilated. I fired 3 arrows, hitting the shoulders of 3 of the campers. In almost an instant they collapsed and the others turned in confusion. I jumped down from the tree tops, frightening them. I uncapped Velos and smiled.

 **Thalia**

To be honest, I needed to get my mind off of everything that has happened. This camp was to have a capture the flag game against the people that saved the others and me.

I was paired in a grouped with Luke to watch the left flank. Nothing was going on, we just stood there waiting and wondering if anyone would come this way. Low and behold, I heard the rustling of leaves come from above us. Before I could react 3 arrows hit Luke and 2 other guys. Luke and the guys fell down and the figure from above jumped down and pulled out a pen that extended into a sword. I looked at him with familiarity and realized who he was. It was Percy, the kid who had saved me just the night before.

It was me, 1 other girl and 3 more boys left standing in our little squad. The boys all charged him and he dodged all their stabs and swipes. He didn't even use his sword as he swept all 3 of them, sending them to the ground. They tried to recover, but it was already too late as he knocked all out them on the head with his sword hilt. Now it was just me and the girl left and she was shaking from fright.

I quickly activated Aegis and my spear and took a defensive stance. The girl charged him with her sword and he ducked her strike and swiped at her, forcing her to block. But unfortunately for her, the sword seemed to break into a trillion pieces. As the pieces flew Percy had given her a little bump on the head, rendering her unconscious.

Percy and I looked at each other before he lunged at me and I blocked his first strike with Aegis. I smiled, maybe I had a chance, but as soon as I thought that the next thing I knew was I was flat on my ass with his sword at my throat. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I felt the cold metal onmy skin. Percy smiled and pulled back and ran away leaving me utterly dumbfounded at what had just happened.

 **Perseus**

I had just run from the situation after beating Thalia in a quick duel. Thalia and I had stared at each other and I'll be honest, she is attractive. I really started to zone out just staring at her, she was that enchanting. I have never had these kinds of thoughts before as the only people have ever known has been my family and I am not attracted to my own sisters and mother… That would be weird.

Knocking myself out of these thoughts I found the location of the campers flag and saw two bulky guys guarding it. I just waited, knowing that I couldn't take on both and to my surprise and fright Zoe had sneaked up behind me, "Percy." she said to me and I turned to see her dirt covered clothes. "Looks like I missed everything. Not fair, you owe me for coming up with this great plan." I told her. "It wasn't that great." She smiled and I glared at her, "We need to get that flag."

Zoe and I approached the two guards and they readied themselves. With our bows draw and arrows notched we charged. First I fired my arrow and flipped over Zoe while she fired hers. I let Zoe go ahead while I fired rapid fire arrows in my 360 degrees arrow form. Each arrow being fired in less than a second of each other. Their shields were littered with arrows and Zoe was about to execute her part of the plan.

Zoe jumped over them and fired an arrow point blank in their thighs and like Percy's arrows they were tipped with a paralysis drug. They both knocked out immediately and fell to the ground. I waved to Zoe and she smiled back and retrieved the flag.

Together we held the flag as we crossed the creek, winning the game. Zoe and I laughed at our easy victory and hear the voice of Chiron, "Stop! Game over, the Hunter's of Artemis have won for the 58th time in a row!"

 **Thalia**

The game ended and I helped Luke to this camp's infirmary to get all patched up. I couldn't stop wondering about Percy. I know it's weird, the kid is like 7 and I'm 12. I just felt a certain pull to him, if that makes sense. I'm not a real feelings person.

I left Luke at the infirmary to go back to the cabin I way staying in for now. It was the Hermes cabin, Luke's dad. Since Hermes is the god of travelers, all unclaimed children of the gods stay in their cabin. I was about to reach the cabin when thunder cracked in the sky and boomed loudly. I looked up and saw the flashes of lightning dark across the night sky.

"That's weird, it's not supposed to storm here ever right?" I heard someone say another person. I continued to stare at the heavens when suddenly another flash blinded me, forcing me to close my eyes. After a few seconds, I opened them to notice everyone staring at me in shock, "What?" I said in confusion, causing one of the campers to point above my head. I slowly looked up and saw a little blue lightning bolt hovering above my head. The next thing I heard were the sound of trotting, I turned to see Chiron's shocked face. All the campers present knelt and so did Chiron.

"Hail Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lord of the Heavens and King of Olympus." Chiron exclaimed, leaving me stunned. I heard approaching footsteps and saw Lady Artemis standing with Percy by her side.

"Father has always had a thing for theatrics. Hello Thalia, or should I say Sister?"

 **That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I have gotten back into the grind of writing now that school has cooled down for a bit. I'll try to have a few chapters out in a few days so watch out for that.**

 **Also be sure to review, I would love to hear your thoughts and where you think the plot is going and what you personally want to see. - Kraken**


	7. Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus

**The Hunter**

 **Be sure to read the A/N at the end… please.**

 **Chapter 7: Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus**

 **Thalia**

"What? S- S- Sister what? What's going on!" I said, extremely confused. I mean who wouldn't when a literal goddess tells you that she is your sibling. "I know this is a lot to take in Thalia." Artemis said and I replied instantly, "No, shit it's a lot to take in!" I half shouted and turned to see Annabeth and Luke staring at me in shock also. "Thalia, please come walk with me." The goddess said and extended her hand.

I nodded and walked over to her and she smiled and made a gesture to follow. I trailed behind Artemis and Percy as we paced through the camp. "So Thalia, how old are you?" Artemis asked me, "Twelve." I mumbled. "Well little Percy here is the mere age of seven, but he is one of my best hunter's." She told me and Percy seemed to gain a slight blush. "I believe it, I've seen what you can do Percy," I said and the kid's face was red as a beet.

Artemis asked me more questions as we came to an open field that I'm guessing may be used for training. A question as in my head, but I was a little nervous to ask Artemis. I remember that Luke said that Artemis was a man hating goddess and her hunt is comprised of purely women. So my question is, who is Percy? He seems to be close to the goddess and she doesn't seem to hate him.

Finally, I had built up the guts to ask, "Lady Artemis?" I said and she looked at me. "The stories that I remember say that you don't tolerate men, but then why is Percy with you?"

Artemis placed a hand on my shoulder and began speaking, "Perseus is my son. I know what you're thinking now. How is it that a maiden goddess has a son, well the answer isn't as simple as you may think. I am still a maiden, but I had always wanted a child and wished for many centuries for one. Finally, I stopped wishing and created Percy." She finished and my jaw just dropped.

 **Artemis**

That was close. Thalia had put me on the spot with that question, so I told her the same bullshit lie I told the others. The one part I didn't lie about was I did wish for a child for all that time. Percy is truly my son. He may not be biologically mine, but in every other way, he is. "So, Lady Artemis, why did you want me to walk with you?" Thalia asked me and Percy smiled. He knew what was coming next. "Well, I've come to you with an offer Thalia," I replied and Thalia looked at me confused.

"An offer?" She simply said and I nodded. "I offer you a place in my Hunt. All you must do is pledge yourself to me."

The look on her face spelled, even more, confusion and she looked down and spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry Lady Artemis, but I've been running for so long and now that I'm here and just lost my friend. I just can't, I'm sorry. I hope you understand."

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. "I respect your decision, but I implore you, if you change your mind we will always accept you here sister," I told her and she let loose a shy smile.

 **Line Break**

Dinner came and all the campers and hunter's gathered at the mess hall and while we were eating I caught Perseus staring at a certain demigoddess, Thalia Grace. I would catch him glancing her way quite often and when I had grown tired of the display I poked Percy on his cheek. He turned to me and I raised an eyebrow, "Perseus, young man what were you staring at." I said sternly, causing him to develop a deep blush. "Nothing." He said while looking down and playing with his fingers. "Now Perseus, don't lie." I moved my face closer to his. "I was just… Um… Uh… Doing something..." He stuttered causing Zoe and I laughed our hearts out.

I guess something like this was bound to happen, he is still a man. I never really thought about this happening and right now I'm honestly wondering about the future.

I suppose I must talk to him later.

 **Percy**

Getting caught by my mom staring at Thalia was probably the most embarrassing thing ever. Zoe and mom just laughed at me the whole dinner and I'm guessing this situation won't be going away anytime soon. "Do you like her?" Zoe whispered to me and I turned to her, slowing nodding in embarrassment. Zoe talking to me about this was weird since stories say that my big sister is the biggest man hater of all time. Her demeanor towards me is completely different from when she is talking with others. That goes for everyone in the Hunt as well, it's weird.

I'll give you an example. A few years ago, when I was four the Hunt encountered these male campers and they started talking to Zoe. Whatever they said must have made her extremely mad as she fired point blank arrows at their private parts and then she comes and eats dinner with me like nothing happened. The same goes for most of my sisters, but I would not want to be the person mom gets angry at. Thinking about what she does to them makes me hurt. Let's just say it involves lots of blood and screaming.

Back to Zoe's question, I just stared into my sister's volcanic black eyes and thought about my options. On one hand, I could tell her the truth which is yes, I like her and risk a very long "talk" Or I could lie and also get a very long "talk"

So with a deep sigh, I very anti-climatically nodded my head. Zoe smiled and ruffled my hair, which wasn't the reaction I was expecting. "What's wrong little one? Not what you expected out of your big sister?" Zoe asked me cheekily. I shook my head and she let out a small giggle. "Do not worry Percy, I have no problem with you admiring her, but I do mind if you have any lewd thoughts stirring in that male brain of yours."

I was half happy and terrified, Zoe really would back up her words if she meant them. As dinner progressed I just sat eating, talking to my family, and once and a while taking a quick glance at Thalia. I'm pretty sure some of my sisters saw me and I blushed deep red once again. Dinner concluded and everyone went to their respective cabins, but I noticed Thalia a bit sad she had to sleep alone in the Zeus cabin which was a tall white marble box with bronze doors that shined brighter than Apollo himself.

 **Thalia**

I was already starting to hate some of these camp rules, I mean why can't Luke and Annabeth sleep in my cabin. I have to sleep alone in this cold white prison cube. I had an awkward talk with both Annabeth and Luke, they were both very happy that I was claimed. But I could still see it in their faces; the despair that one of us was missing. Luke's expression reeked of rage and sorrow and I gave him an assuring hug to hopefully boost his morale. "I miss her too," I told him and he silently cried onto my shoulder.

Annabeth tried her best to hide her emotions, but I could see her about to burst. "You guys should get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning." I smiled at my friends and they nodded their heads as they turned to stay at Luke's dad's cabin.

After they entered their cabin, I quickly followed suit and opened the bronze doors of cabin number 1, Zeus. It was so empty, just a marble room with a statue of the man himself in the middle and a single bed on the far side of the cabin. "So this is it huh. Thought the almighty Zeus would at least have a better-looking cabin than Hermes. I heard thunder rumble in the background and a bright white light enveloped the room.

I opened my eyes to see a room that just blew me away. I'm not too materialistic, but this was awesome. Royal blue carpet, crooked Green Day posters on the wall, a wardrobe filled with black clothes, drawers beyond belief, bright white lights, and finally weapon rack. "Holy shit." was all I could say as I looked in awe and saw a little note on a coffee table with the name _Thalia_ written on it.

Opening the note and reading it I smiled. It was a simple, _You were saying?_

 **A/N**

 **I know, I know. I've been gone a long time again, but I can explain. Writing has been difficult lately and I was just being lazy as always. But I am here for now.**

 **I'm going to give Thalia a more loving relationship with her father in contrast to it in the books. I guess it's a little substitute for Percy and Poseidon's.**

 **Expect a time jump next chapter… (Modified Lightning Thief wink wink)** **So that's about it guy, be sure to review and tell some of your thoughts on the story and what you want to see I may implement it, with my own personal twist of course… Sayonara - Kraken**


	8. The Lightning Thief

**The Hunter**

 **A year later the events of The Lightning Thief have played out the same, except Thalia is in Percy's place on the quest. The stage being set is that Thalia has returned the Master Bolt back to her father and now she has returned to Camp Half-Blood. Luke has invited Thalia out for a walk in the forest.**

 **Chapter 8: The Lightning Thief**

 **Thalia**

Seeing my dad was nice, I got a hug. That's about it. But now I'm back home, Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth, Grover and I have returned and Luke has just invited me for a walk along the creek. He said it was about something important. I went to my cabin to get changed out of my old ragged clothes and into a better set of identical black Camp Half-Blood clothing.

Walking out my door I saw Luke gesturing me to follow and so I did. We walked in silence and I couldn't help, but get a bad vibe from the situation. I shrugged it off if anything happened then Luke and I could handle it.

We came by a little spot that Annabeth, Luke, and I used to hang out at all the time and settled there. "So what is it you need to tell me?" I said bluntly and he smiled, "Nice to see you too Thals." He laughed and I did as well. "I just wanted to talk. Tell some things that happened while you were gone."

"And what happened?" I asked. "Well, first I got a new sword. I call it, Backbiter." Luke told me as he showed me a 4-foot long blade. "Cool, to bad you'll never beat me in a fight with it, though." I teased the son of Hermes and he frowned, knowing it to be true.

"Maybe I don't need it, I also have this." He said coldly and pulled out a small box and placed it in the palm of my cupped hands. I looked at it and it started to shake, the box crumbled revealing something that almost made me scream, but nothing came out; only shock.

"Don't move Thalia, Pit Scorpions venom can kill in under a minute and this one listens to me." I looked at Luke and saw his eyes were different. They held a certain evil in them. "What are you doing Luke," I screamed at him and he took a second to respond. "What I must, a new era will be ushered Thalia, and due to your connection with Zeus it has been decided you should be eliminated." He told me and I felt tears well up. "I'm sorry Thalia, I wanted you to live, but I don't have a choice now. You have become a problem."

"Why?" I let the dam break and tears stained my cheeks. "Because, Thalia, we are nothing but tools to them. Just mortal instruments to be played with until we break. I won't die for gods who don't bat an eye to us, I won't submit to the ones who let my sister die." He said as a lone tear fell from his face.

"Goodbye, Thalia." He said and slashed the air with Backbiter to open a yellow rimmed portal and left me to die.

I just stared at the scorpion that sat in my hand, any slight movement and I was dead. If only I could move fast enough to reach my spear.

 _How could this happen?_ I thought to myself. Luke was my best friend, one of my only friends. Luke helped me on this quest, but now I realized how blind I really am. This was happening all too fast. My friend had betrayed me and left me to die. Now I had to find a way out of my current predicament.

I have no other choice, other than being fast enough to kill this scorpion before it stings me. But with this monster in my palm, it will be hard to perform any movement. Taking a deep breath I slowly reached into my pocket for my mace and pulled it out. Raising up my contained spear, I flung the scorpion a good ten feet away from me and I my mace canister transformed into a spear. The Pit Scorpion launched itself at me and it made it onto my arm. Fortunately, I impaled the damn monster, reducing it to golden dust in the wind.

My breathing starts to become heavier and my whole body seems to be on fire. I look to the arm the scorpion jumped on a saw a puncture hole in my clothes. "Oh fuck." was all I said before collapsing.

 **Line Break**

"Oh gods, my head." I groaned loudly and clutched my numbing skull. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the infirmary. "You're awake, good, you had us worried there young lady." I could hear Chiron's voice echoed through my head. "What happened?" I asked the centaur and his face grew sullen.

"It appears that Luke has," He paused. "Betrayed us. He has sided with Kronos. He stole the lightning bolt." Now, most people would have broken down right about now, but I didn't feel anything. Just, empty.

Luke was practically my brother, someone I trusted with all my heart and soul. So why don't I feel anything right now? No anger or sorrow, nor pain. I faced Chiron with the most emotionless face. The centaur's face turned to concern at my lack of a reaction, "Thalia, what happened out in the forest?" Chiron asked me and it took me a second to register that he said something. "Luke, he explained everything. Why he was doing this." I guess he thought I would have died today, like some stupid movie villain.

 **Line Break**

 **Artemis**

 **"** We have a situation at Camp Half-Blood, I need you to go there immediately, Artemis." He said to me and I replied with a simple, "Yes father." Before I swiped away the Iris message. It was a beautiful day, why did that damned camp have to ruin it!

"Mom? You okay?" I heard Perseus say as he walked into the tent. "Yes, I was just talking with your grandfather," I told me and he gave me a concerned look. "What did you speak about?" He questioned and I smiled Perseus was always the prying person. "We're going to Camp Half-Blood," I said and his face seemed to light up. I don't know why but he loved that place. "When? How long will it take to get there?" He poked and I gave him a stern look, "You can start packing Perseus, we leave now."

Perseus' smiled from ear to ear and turned around to race to his tent and get ready.

 **Perseus**

Mom said we would be heading to Camp Half-Blood right away and I couldn't be happier. I don't know what made me like that place, it felt like my home away from home. If you know what I mean. "Percy," I heard Zoe's voice behind me and I turned, "Yeah sis?" I said and she informed me it was time to go. I was all ready and in a matter of minutes, the whole Hunt was good to go as well. This is going to be great.

 **Just in case someone asks in this version of the story, Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades Helm of Darkness had been stolen. Both brothers turned on Poseidon and threatened the sea god with war. Sorry for being gone, been very busy and I know I have free time now to write a lot more. - Kraken**


	9. A New War

**The Hunter**

 **Chapter 9: A New War**

 **Perseus**

When we finally got to Camp Half-Blood, I immediately got the feeling of a barren wasteland. A year earlier the camp was so full of life, but now it felt blue and gloomy like someone just died. My thoughts were interrupted by Zoe, "Not what you were expecting huh." She said and I nodded and she explained that most of the campers aren't year-rounders. Most have real families to go to, but the ones with no one to go to stay here year round for safety.

"You could say that," I replied and saw, Chiron, the camp activities director come up to us with a sullen look on his face. "Lady Artemis, we've been expecting you. You came at a good time as well, we have a situation." Chiron informed mother. "What happened?" Zoe spoke up and there was a small ten second silence, "One of our campers, Luke Castellan, I believe he was part of the group young Perseus saved the last time you were here." Chiron turned his attention toward me. "I remember, he was the blonde male, what happened?" I asked and Chiron sighed. "Luke has gone rogue. He now sides with my father, Titan Lord Kronos."

"Typical male." Pheobe said in disgust, "Am I typical?" I joked with her and she glared at me. "Yes." She said in a serious tone that was kind of scary, but I could see her trying her hardest not to laugh in vain. "What did Luke do?" I asked Chiron, "He is the thief of Zeus' Master Bolt and Hades Helm of Darkness." Chiron spoke and right after he ended his sentence, Zoe asked another question. "How did you find out he was the traitor?"

"Thalia Grace, he lured her out to the forest,"

It had been I awhile since we had seen each other, but Thalia and I every time the Hunt would come to Camp Half-Blood (which would be every few months) Thalia and I got to know each other a bit was refreshing talking to a girl who wasn't in the Hunt. So when I heard Chiron say her name my heart dropped and awaited the sad news of her passing, which never came.

"She was poisoned, but Thankfully we found her just in the nick of time. Pit Scorpions can be quite deadly, frankly, I'm surprised she survived. Many warriors and pupils have fallen to those detestable monsters."

As Chiron spoke we walked over to the Big House, the in CHB main building. The Big House had its own infirmary. We entered the infirmary and saw the lone occupant of the room, Thalia Grace. Her eyes were tightly shut and her arm lay over her head, clearly suffering from a migraine.

"H-Hey Chiron, what do you wa-," Thalia slowly opened her eyes to be surprised to the sight of mother, Zoe, and I behind Chiron. "Lady Artemis, you're here!" Thalia fidgeted with her fingers nervously which made Zoe smirk a little.

"Hello, sister are you feeling alright?" Mother asked and Thalia nodded her head immediately. "So Lady Artemis, why did you come to Camp?" Thalia asked even though the answer was quite obvious.

"Well, our father informed me of a situation here at camp so here we are, but we also have business elsewhere. A school named, Westover Hall, uncle Hades says we need to retrieve something precious to him there."

 **LINE BREAK**

"Perseus, can you give us some privacy? Thalia, Chiron, and I need to speak alone. Zoe keep an eye on him." Mother told Zoe and me, Zoe took my hand as we exited the infirmary room and sat in the Big House living room couches.

Zoe and I sat quietly conversing a little until Zoe fell asleep. I was extremely bored so you could understand I wanted to explore this place. I walked around the house for a few minutes and nothing really caught my eye than the entrance to the attic.

 _I guess it couldn't hurt to check._ I thought and opened up the attic. Climbing up the ladder I saw that attic was filled with various magical items. There was this weird pink scarf that seemed very out ofplace compared to the very gloomy and mystic looking items. But the real thing that caught my eye was the tarp draped over what looked like a person. I grabbed the tarp and yanked it off and to my horror, there actually was a skeleton underneath. Its body was crooked and it reeked, but it got even worse for me when the skeleton straightened out and its eyes began to emit a green glow and its mouth leaked green smoke.

The corpse began to speak

 _"To the seat of time, six will journey_

 _To relieve the burden on the mother's shoulders_

 _Flesh of the general, blood will flow_

 _And when the garden keeper's eyes dim_

 _The savior for either sides_

 _Will Awaken."_

 **Zoe**

I woke to the sound of a thud from the upper floors, "Percy, what was that?" I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room for him and came to the realization. I quickly rushed up the steps and found the Big House attic ladder open and down. I climbed the ladder beginning to hear a voice and when I got to the top I heard a few word come from the corpse of the Oracle of Delphi!

I saw Percy standing there, ever so still. His eyes fixated on the cursed oracle. "Percy," I simply said and he turned to me. His faced spelled the word confusion.

"Prophecies must be fulfilled by those told." He said in a daze. The little man seemed to be out of it at the moment. I could only walk to his side to comfort my sweet, innocent brother.

"Come, we must tell Lady Artemis of this development."

Percy nodded and came with me down from the attic.

We walked to the infirmary to where the others were, without warning. Lady Artemis looked with much concern after she saw the current state of Percy.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He wondered to the attic when I fell asleep. Your brother's Oracle gave Percy a prophecy. Can you recite the prophecy, Percy?" I informed and asked

Percy nodded and recited the cryptic prophecy of the Oracle.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Artemis**

"Your child has received a prophecy. I am sorry Artemis, he must be one of these six," Father told me to which my heart sunk. "Brother, he is a child! Not ready for such a quest with a great prophecy." Uncle Poseidon defended my argument to not let Percy on this damn quest.

"We cannot break the laws uncle. Artemis your son must go on this quest, regardless of your decision." I glared at Athena and felt anger swell within me.

"I could give less of a fuck about the laws! All I care about is the safety of my son!" I shouted and flashed away from the meeting. So much was on my mind I couldn't handle it. I can't stand the thought of sending my precious Percy away and never seeing him again.

I stood in the middle of a forest, trying to calm myself. I don't think I've been so irrational in my whole life. I closed my eyes and felt the moonlight cover the world. The creek near me flowed and the crickets sounded like a symphony.

I heard someone flash next to me. "I can't… I won't send him. Nothing you can say will make me." I said as a tear almost dropped from my eye.

I was about to turn around, but that was when everything in an instant went black.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Perseus**

"Percy, help me. Help me. Help. Please." I heard mother's and Zoe voices cry out in the darkness. Then I heard another, but this one I didn't recognize. "This power will be the death of you." And another "I won't let you stop me." The voices continued as I felt my body start to freeze.

My legs were frozen in place and it was making its way up my body, but before it could cover me completely I heard one more thing.

"I will save her this time. Even if I have to kill you."

And then I woke up.

Sweat covered me as I slithered out of bed. I looked over to Zoe to see her peacefully sleeping, but when I looked to check on mother she wasn't there. Now gods don't need to sleep, but mother insists she needs it. She is always here.

 _Maybe the meeting is running late_

I thought to myself and walked back to bed.

Closing my eyes and within minutes I was once again within the land of Morpheus. But this time I could see something. It was mother and she looked to be holding up something with all her strength. It looked like if she moved an inch the whole thing would collapse on her. I tried to call out to her, but nothing came out. Suddenly my view was blocked by a huge figure with a mask of ice.

His eyes glowed yellow and his hand reached for my throat. Once again, I couldn't move as his cold hand grasped my neck and started to choke the life out of me. It felt as real as could be. I couldn't breathe as I tried to get out of his grip, but suddenly he let go and was gone.

I immediately woke up, but by this time it was morning and Zoe had woken me. My sister had a terrified look on her face.

The pain then hit me.

I felt the air breeze past my neck and it gave me an unbearable sting. I rushed to the mirror to see what it was and to my horror, it was his. His giant icy hand was there for all to see.

I felt helpless. Never had I experienced this kind of fear in my life. Even the Minotaur didn't scare me as much as this. Whatever it was could get to me even in my sleep. My hands trembled at the thought.

And to make thing one hundred times worst, Zoe came up behind me.

"Percy. Lady Artemis is gone. She is missing."


	10. Six Will Journey

**A/N – Over the past year, I have gone over where I want to go with my stories and I have finally seen a clear vision for them. Expect the second half of this story to become its own thing and for now, enjoy The Hunter (and check out the Blackfire Series as well)**

 **The Hunter**

 **Chapter 10: Six Will Journey**

 **Perseus**

Mount Orthys, that's where they have her. For the past few nights, I have had dreams of mother. I now have sleepless nights, frightened by the thought of even closing my eyes to see my mother in pain or him. Does that make me a coward?

 _I swear I will rescue you, mother,_ I thought and lifted my head up at the night sky to the moon. It glowed brighter than I had ever seen it.

Only a few days to go to our destination with our little party of six. Zoe, a recovered Thalia, the satyr Grover, and finally the siblings Nico and Bianca. Grover told me he brought them to the camp a few weeks ago and that Bianca has aspirations to become a Hunter.

We also decoded a few more parts of the prophecy, or at least we think we did. "The seat of time," was Mount Orthys because it was basically the Titan's Mount Olympus. "Six will Journey," is obviously us and finally "To relieve the burden on the mother's shoulders," had to be talking about mother, but whatever this burden was we had no clue.

Zoe told me two days maximum until we get to San Francisco at the current speed we are going at. However, it is night time and we are all staying in a small motel to get some rest for the long days ahead.

 **Line Break**

"We have to drive through here," Zoe pointed out on the map, "The Junkyard of the Gods." I had heard that this Junkyard was used by mother a few times in the past. To be honest it was quite a shame that we had to drive straight through it. I would have loved to see what cool and unusual things were littered throughout the place.

For hours I sat in my seat in total silence. My mind was lost until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Thalia with a concerned face looking straight at me. "Thinking about her aren't you?" She asked and I just nodded while looking out the car window. "We'll get her, no doubt just stay with us."

I looked back to the daughter of Zeus and smiled. "Thanks, I'm sorry for being a bit glum this whole time," I responded.

"Don't be, I understand what you're feeling right now."

It was nice to have someone other than Zoe to console in. "It's just that my mother has always been the one to save me and now that she needs me, I just freeze," I told Thalia and covered the mark I had on my neck. I haven't told anyone about it yet.

I can't worry anyone right now. I have to focus on the mission, the quest, on saving mother.

 **Line Break**

We stopped at an old but functioning gas station in the vast junkyard. While we were waiting for the car to be filled up I wandered around to look at some of the stuff the gods had throw away here. Most of it was just some rusty old inventions from Hephaestus, but one thing did catch my eye. A broken bow, it looked similar to mother's; but it couldn't be hers had a different design and everything. This silver bow had an image carved into it…

As soon as I laid eyes on it I froze. It was him, the hulking monster who gave me this mark on my neck. The mask of ice terrified me to my core and against my better judgment, I grabbed the snapped pieces of the bow. I headed back to the car and we started to leave the Junkyard after driving for a few minutes.

Before we could leave a huge automaton rose from the piles of trash. "It looks like, Talos," Zoe said as she stepped on the brakes. I couldn't help but think that me taking the bow made this happen, but I pushed those thoughts aside. If we get held up here, we will be delayed on this journey even longer. I can't leave mother waiting, I won't let this damn machine stop me!

I summoned my bow and pulled the string back. "Get out of the way!" I yelled as I loosed the arrow which pierced straight through the giant, causing it to collapse in defeat. Everyone just stared at me with an expression of shock.

"We don't have time to fight useless things like that. Come on let's go." I rushed back into the car and we left the Junkyard of the Gods behind us.

 **Line Break**

We finally made it, Mount Tamalpais. "I can try and get up as far as I can, but it seems we'll have to hike the rest of the way." Zoe began traversing the roads that lead up the mountain. The further up we went the mist became stronger and we were forced to finally abandon the car. It took about an hour before we reached our destination.

I saw it, where the earth met the sky. I saw mother holding the burden of Atlas on her shoulders, sweat dripping down her profusely and her occasional scream of pain. I was about to run to her before I was stopped by Zoe.

"Wait, Perseus, it could be a trap." She said, but I couldn't process it. All that was on my mind was saving mother. I was going to push pass Zoe when I heard a slow clap from the distance. It came from a giant man, he was built like a brick shit house. His muscles bulged and he stared a hole through my head.

Zoe pushed me back and drew her bow. The man bellowed and began speaking, "Truly, you don't believe you can hurt me, daughter."

I looked at Zoe in shock and saw her eyes full of anger. Who is he? "Atlas, the Titan of Strength. My father." Zoe answered the question I didn't even ask yet. Atlas approached and Zoe fired her arrow. It missed the Titan, but that wasn't its target.

Her arrow pierced an invisible barrier and slowly the dome cracked to reveal the obsidian black fortress of Mount Orthys. However, that wasn't it just yet; behind Atlas stood a grand army of monsters and demigods led by Luke Castellan. "Traitors! All of you!" Thalia shouted to them, but mostly toward Luke himself.

"They betrayed no one! Most of them weren't even claimed and the ones who were, they are left ABANDONED! FORGOTTEN! By parents who could give less of a shit!" Luke shout back at Thalia with an equal amount of rage.

"Enough! This chatter has gone on long enough. Bring them to me dead or alive." Atlas commanded and his army charged. Luke stayed by Atlas, the two top dogs were to much of cowards to fight.

Let the battle begin.

Zoe and Thalia could hold their own, but Grover and the siblings; I wasn't so sure. "You three stick with Thalia and back her up, I'll be right back," I told them as I fired 3 arrows to incapacitate the demigods running at me.

I dashed pass as many combatants as I could and crippled a few to get them out of my way. I needed to free mother, she was our only hope.

 **Artemis**

I felt like I could pass out at any moment. But the battle that raged in front of me had me in awe. It was 6 against easily 40 demigods and 100 monsters, but the 6 were holding there own. From the corner of my eye, I saw one of my would-be rescuers dashing through the army and throwing them around like ragdolls.

My eyesight may have suffered while holding the sky, but I could tell who it was. I felt tears roll down my face as Perseus came up to me. His words I couldn't understand until I saw him pull out a jar of ambrosia. He fed me the cubes and I felt like a brand new person.

Before I could process it though, I was pushed to the ground and Perseus took the burden from me. He fell to his knees instantly, "Go. Save. Them." He struggled to hold the weight of the world of his shoulders.

I broke inside to see my son like that, but he was right. I needed to help and not be so helpless like I have been. I focused and summoned my bow.

Time to hunt.

 **Line Break**

The goddess of the Hunt joined the fray and as expected; left a thick cloud of golden dust in her wake. She effectively executed 1/3 of the current number of monsters and incapacitated many demigods. She couldn't kill them. They may be traitors, but they must stand trial. However, they only needed to speak at these trials. No need for legs.

It was a horrid sight to see. Artemis aimed to either injury or paralyze. "Fall back! All of you into the portal!" The son of Hermes, Luke, commanded them all as he sliced the air with his sword to create a rift for them to escape through. They left the injured behind and soon the only ones left on the enemy side were many monsters, useless injured demigods, and the commanders of this force: Atlas and Castellan.

"Thalia, you handle Luke. I will assist Lady Artemis with my father." Zoe dashed to help the goddess and Thalia to Luke.

"I'm not surprised you survived Thalia. Guess I was sloppy in not sticking around, but I will this time." The blonde traitor taunted the daughter of Zeus who remained silent. She simply shot a bolt from her hand to the ground. A smokescreen blocked Luke's vision and out came Thalia Grace. Spear in hand, she aimed for a killing blow straight away.

Luke sidestepped and countered her strike; attempting to slice her open with Backbiter. Their battle raged on as Thalia saw nothing, but red. _How could you!_ She thought and as she attacked a lone tear rolled down her face.

 **Percy**

Thalia fought Luke and seemed to be holding her own pretty well. Mom and Zoe struggled against Atlas, while the other 3 were trying to hold off some hellhounds. I still was being crushed by the overwhelming weight of the sky. My body seemed to crack like an egg as the sky got lower and lower.

That is when I heard him. The voice from before. The one who marked my neck.

"Shall we make a deal."


	11. The Destroyer

**The Hunter**

 **Chapter 10: The Destroyer**

 **Perseus**

"Why.. Would I ev- Ever make a deal… With you!" I struggled to speak. He laughed, "You will make it. I know it. Look at them, they will die out there." He pointed out mother, Zoe, Thalia, and the others. I knew he was right.

"What do you want," I said in defeat.

"I will hold the sky up, but you must remember something for me." He then turned me around to face him and looked into my eyes. His glowed yellow and pulsed as images flooded my head.

A woman, she looked oddly familiar

The Minotaur

And the same woman limp on the road

Then finally, mother.

He held up his end of the bargain by lifting the burden from my shoulders with only 1 hand. It was child's play to him. Whatever his suit of armor was it seemed to give him unparalleled strength.

"Now go, young hunter." He said and I turned to help out Thalia with Luke first. I rushed into the cloud of smoke and quickly found the center. Luke stood on guard for Thalia and therefore wasn't expecting me so I clicked my pen to transform it into Velos. Luke tried to parry, but I slid low to slice his calf. He howled in pain as his body fell to its knees. Then out of nowhere from the smoke around us, a blue lightning bolt came surging at the traitorous son of Hermes.

He flew back, out of the smoke and tumbled in the dirt. It kind of made me flinch watching him take that bolt. Luke tried to stand to no avail. He trusted his blade into the ground and of all things started to laugh. It sounded like a man anymore, it was the laughter of a savage. "Killing you 2 will have to wait. Good luck handling the Titan. Bye" Luke opened a portal for escape and I summoned my bow. He fell through the gate and as it was closing I fired 1 arrow into the portal. Hopefully, I hit my mark.

I heard Thalia's ragged breathing behind me. "Thanks, Percy, I'll go help Grover and the siblings. You help Lady Artemis." She said and ran to help the others with the monsters. I turned to see the current battle. Mom and Zoe fought the Titan of strength together. Mother was up close with her knives while Zoe shot at Atlas from a distance. I jumped to join mother in combat, slashing at Atlas with my sword.

He might be strong, but he sure is slow. Mom and I took advantage of this. The slashes I made didn't seem to faze him at all. "Is this all you have?" He mocked us and punched the ground. I felt the earth shake as his fist cracked the ground and sent both mom and me flying.

Atlas bellowed as he turned to mom as she was recovering. "You gods shall pay. You won't be imprisoned as we were, but you will return to ashes!" Atlas raised his fist and prepared to strike. I got up as fast as I could to sprint toward mother. I couldn't let this happen, I wouldn't.

But thankfully, before I could get to Atlas an arrow came flying through the air and penetrating the Titan's head and blood flowed from his eye socket. She blinded him in his left eye.

He shouted to the sky and turned to his attacker, Zoe. "My own fucking daughter! How dare you!" He yelled as he charged her. Zoe evaded his attacks well at first, but then he finally grabbed her. He squeezed her and I froze in horror. Unable to move because of my own fear.

I heard her screams and bones snap. He finally threw her limp body toward the ruins of Mount Orthys. "Sister!" Is all I yelled as I ran to the former Titan stronghold. Mom looked furious and once again attacked Atlas.

 **Line Break**

"Zoe!" I shouted as I saw her bloodied body. She had landed in the ruins and I still heard her breathing. "Sister just hold on!" I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I looked to see a sharp stone piercing her stomach. The smell of metal filled the air as her blood flowed continuously. "Zoe, stay with me!" I screamed and her eyes slowly opened. Her breathing started to become quicker. "P- P- Per- P- Percy… I do- don't wa- wa- want to die." She started to cry as I applied pressure to her wound. "You're not gonna die. Come on stay with me, Zoe!"

I saw her expression change as if she knew something. **"Percy… Live a good life."**

"Stop, you need to conserve your breath," I told her as tears rolled down.

" **I'm so glad… To have you… In mine."**

"Don't Zoe," I begged

" **I- I love you… Brother..."** Were the last words she spoke as she touched Velos and it glowed as I saw my own sister's eyes dim. Gone. Lifeless. Dead.

Then I heard him in my head. The one currently holding the sky. "Do you know what your name means." He asked and I replied. "The Destroyer."

"Then live up to that name." He told me and that's when I sunk. I was a passenger in my own body.

 **Artemis**

Perseus had run after Zoe after Atlas had thrown her. As much as I wanted to run to Zoe as well I needed to face Atlas. That's when I heard it, a chilling scream coming from the obsidian castle. The ground began to shake and I looked to Atlas who was just as confused as I was. This quake was more powerful than the one the Titan caused. Mount Orthys began to crumble as I saw a figure walk out from the ruin.

It was Perseus. His eyes glowed white as he approached Atlas. "Atlas, you have made your final mistake." His voice sounded like a god's and it made my hairs stand up. "And you believe you can defeat me, boy? Ha! Kill him." Atlas commanded his monster and I looked in terror as all the monsters stop their current fights to charge at my son. But before they could strike they all froze. Perseus rose his arms and the beasts floated in the air. He then closed his hand into a fist and I watched as each monster exploded into a cloud of blood.

Perseus controlled the blood to launch at the Titan. It surrounded him and I heard Atlas laugh, "So that's how it is." He was then encased completely in a sphere of blood. Perseus then froze the sphere and transported it to where I once held the burden of the sky. It was being held by someone I didn't know. A hulking machine man that looked like it was made of ice.

The sphere melted away and the burden of Atlas was left on his knees. What happened? Was this really my boy?

Atlas was bent to the will of Perseus as he controlled the Titan to hold the sky once again. But he wasn't done yet, Perseus stabbed the Titan's stomach with his sword before raising his hand toward him. Atlas screamed in utter pain over whatever Perseus was doing.

I saw my son's eyes turn back to normal and he dropped to his knees. "I never thought I would ever see a sea spawn again." I heard the Titan say and I froze.

He was going to tell Perseus.

"You killed her!" Perseus screamed, "MY SISTER!"

"No," Atlas replied. "My daughter was no sister of yours. Just as that woman over there is no mother of yours."

Percy looked at me and back to Atlas, "You lie!" He shouted. "I may be many things, but I am no liar. I can smell Poseidon on you. Artemis is no mother of yours, boy." Atlas laughed as Perseus looked at me. His face said one thing only, _Why?_

Perseus turned back to Atlas and his eyes glowed once again. He forced the Titan's jaw open and grabbed his tongue. I saw the helpless Titan's tongue freeze in Perseus' hand.

"Never speak again." Perseus' voice had a terrifying feel to it as he crushed Atlas' tongue into a million shards.

"Percy!" Thalia ran to him only to stop once she saw the state of my son.

 **Line Break**

Perseus stood still in the middle of the battlefield as his mother and companions watched him. Thoughts raced through his mind: the words of Atlas, the death of Zoe, but most prominently the voice of the masked behemoth.

 _ **Who are you? Why didn't she tell you? Zoe would be alive if she did! She's a liar! You can't trust someone like that! Zoe is dead because of her! Some goddess! You defeated a Titan on your own, you are more powerful than the gods! SHE IS NOT YOUR MOTHER! SHE WAS NOT YOUR SISTER!**_

 _ **THEY WERE NOT YOUR FAMILY!**_

 __The demigod let out a scream so heavy even the gods up in Olympus felt it. Its force was so strong it sent the five observers flying back. Perseus' eyes lit up and his hair lost its jet black color. It turned white as snow as the land atop the mountain started to freeze. The child clutched his head in pain as the ruins of Mount Orthys were completely destroyed and the ground began to quake like the world was being split in half.

"Perseus!" The moon goddess tried to call out to her "son" But it was futile, he couldn't hear her. It was a blizzard atop the mountain and it seemed that the whole planet would become an icy grave. But then it all suddenly stopped and the one who caused it was gone.

 **Days Later**

"Artemis, you have put us in an extremely dangerous. Perseus' rage has even caught the attention of mortals." Athena said first and the moon goddess stayed silent. She was slumped over and you could see tears fall from her face. "What have I done? My boy, my baby boy. I failed you." She muttered in a delirious state. "Apollo, treat your sister, but your brother must answer my questions!" Zeus pointed at Poseidon whose expression was the most serious it had been in years. Poseidon nodded, to the surprise of Zeus.

"I didn't know he was alive until 3 years ago," Poseidon spoke truthfully and continued. He didn't need Zeus to ask he knew what to say already. "I thought he died alongside his mother."

The sea god's voice faltered when he said that last sentence. "I don't know how he controls ice to such a level, even I can't." He admitted and Athena butted in, "What was your lover's name uncle? It may have something to do with her."

"Sally Jackson." He said in sorrow and Athena nodded in respect. Although she and her uncle had a feud, she had never seen him or her sister like this. "We must find young Percy if he is the child of the prophecy we may have turned him against us," Zeus said to the whole council.

 **Line Break**

 **Perseus**

Everything was sore. I knew I was in a bed and I heard a television in the background. Quickly, I opened my eyes to see I was in a quaint little room. Looking to my side, I saw a warm cup of hot chocolate. The thing that really caught my eye was the TV.

 **Freak blizzard leaves 37 dead in its wake**

Was what the news channel said and I heard a voice behind me, "Terrible isn't it? Something so unnatural." I heard a man come into the room and into view. "I found you on the roadside, you looked pretty beat up. Lucky for you, I know a doctor who knows how to keep quiet." He said and raised his hand to shake mine. "Paul. Paul Blofis."

I shook his hand and replied, "Perseus. Silvers."


	12. Wild Animal

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm back! For now I guess. I hope you enjoy the longest chapter I've written to date. Consider it a gift and apology for being gone so long. After the chapter I'll explain the schedule of release for this story and my others. Anyway enjoy and be sure to give me feedback in the comments!**

 **The Hunter**

 **Chapter 12: The Wild Animal**

 **Artemis**

"Milady, Maya and Prim, reported they may have seen Perseus." I heard Phoebe inform me and suddenly my mood had changed to one of depression to the most cheerful goddess of Olympus. "Have they said anything else? How is he? Where is he?" I asked her 3 questions in quick succession. "They are uncertain of his condition as they traced him to New York, but they say he is staying with a male. Whether it is willingly is to be determined." She said more and I nodded. We needed to move as fast as possible to the opposite side of the country.

I then heard Thalia come up from behind me in a rush, "I heard they finally found him." She must have sprinted a far because she was heaving now. Thalia joined the Hunt after all that happened, but I suspect it is to find Perseus.

"Well then let's make haste, Perseus is surely in dear need of us." I was sure of it.

 **Perseus**

To be honest, life here in a modern and mortal city is so amazing. The luxuries, entertainment, and the food; gods don't get me started on the food. Paul has been a great host to me, apparently he understands my position. He didn't have the best childhood and ran away from his home, but he came into a better life. I was alone most of the time to sit around the apartment and I was being a polite guess by cleaning up the place. After all I couldn't just stay here and expect him to do everything, I owe him my life.

Paul came back with a whole meal for diner, but what was more interesting was the other thing he had in his arm. A small pup that looked like hell. It's fur was dirty and you could see its bruises all over. "Found him in an alley, I guess I have a knack for this saving thing." Paul chuckled and handed me the puppy. "I'll prepare the food, why don't you wash him off." He told me and went to set the table for us as I stepped into the bathroom to clean the little guy up.

 **Line Break**

I cleaned the little one up and set him on the couch to let him sleep. He was in pretty rough shape so I understood his pain and exhaustion. Turning to the table, Paul, got us some Panda Express. He tells me it's a Chinese fast food restaurant and it's really good. Paul hasn't lied yet so I'll take his word for it.

Man, he wasn't kidding! This orange chicken is amazing, even the pup got up to try and have some. "So what are you going to do with him?" I asked Paul and he thought about it for a second. "I think I'll take him to the vet in the morning and get him checked out."

Diner went on pretty uneventful. We just talked and got to know each other better. I could tell and feel something about him that told me this man was much more than meets the eye. Like it was fate that he rescued me. I never knew what is was like to have a father.

Afterward, I felt like my eyelid were being forced shut; I was so tired. So I help Paul clean up then went to bed. Paul said he'd stay up and watch some TV. The little pup came with me to bed and slept at the foot of the bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep and enter a dream.

I don't remember much about what happened before I woke up at Paul's. I remember we were fighting Atlas, but not much after that. In my dream, I saw a figure masked in shadow. It was a wolf, but then it started to morph into another shape. Its body twisted as it took the shape of a baby next, then a little boy, a hybrid between a teenager and wolf, a full grown man, and finally a hulking mass that didn't even look human. It was more machine really.

I started to feel cold and I looked down to see that the shadows were starting to creep up my leg. I tried to move, but I was frozen as the shadows worked their way up. I tried to scream to no avail as nothing came out and finally it covered me fully and then I woke.

It was morning and Paul had already left for work. I quickly poured myself some cereal and turned on the TV. I watched this interesting show called "Avatar" I saw an episode where a woman could control people using their blood. The strange thing was I felt some deja vu when I saw it on screen. Not sure why.

Time went by and Paul returned for diner. He had gotten the pup checked on at the vet and they found nothing wrong with the her. Paul named the little one "Andromeda" like in the tale of the original Perseus. Everything was normal… Relaxing… I may be young, but in this moment with Paul and the pup for the first time in my like I felt. Content.

However, I heard that other voice in my head. It was telling me something was wrong. I knew deep down the questions I had were important, but I didn't want to leave this personal paradise. It felt like the life I was supposed to have, but the questions still lingered?

 _How did this happen?_

 _What happened?_

 _Where is my family?_

 _Where is mother?_

 _Where is Zoe?_

But I pushed them back… I was being selfish and it felt great.

Later that night after everything I once again covered myself up in the bed sheets and shut my eyes to the state of sleep.

It was here again another haunting nightmare.

Just a black void. Nothingness. I was floating in an infinite abyss. I could only see one thing and that was the sight of my limbs freezing up. Ice worked its way up my arms and legs. I didn't feel a thing I just floated there frozen and still.

Then I heard the faintest sounds, voices. First calm and soft then its tone rose in urgency and then to one of panic and fear. The voice was being drowned out by the rising beating in my heart.

With a scream I finally woke, but it wasn't mine.

 **Line Break**

 **Primrose Tethers**

"Have you found him?"

"Yeah, I'll send out a light. Nothing seems wrong at the moment, but hurry up Prim." I swished the IM away and a few moments later Maya's signal light beamed up into the night sky. Helpful tools those signal beams; no one can see it but other Hunters. Even those who see through the mist can't.

So I started making my way over through the streets of the city. Maya was quite a ways away so I had to abandon running through the streets and dipped into an alley to climb up to the roofs. Now I could make my way to Maya much faster.

I jumped from building to building and traversed these concrete flatlands. Even by roof top getting to Maya would take a bit still.

Now the gaps between buildings began to become wider so I had to slow down and build up speed for each jump. Thank you Milady! Without her blessing I would have passed out from exhaustion long ago.

I neared my destination and then before I could jump another gap I heard a scream.

Now I had to hurry up. Without stopping I jumped these big gaps and I finally made my first mistake. The left side of my body slammed into the side of the building full force. The pain seared throughout my body and I somehow found the grip strength to pull myself up and jump three more smaller gaps.

I couldn't help but collapse on the floor, sweat drenched my face. My eyes opened to a horrid sight. I jumped to my feet and ran over to a battered and bloodied Maya leaning against the wall. She was still breathing; barely. She was soaked in blood on her right and her hair dripped red. I could already tell several bones were broken. Her right side look like a war zone and it almost made me vomit.

Her right hand was mutilated beyond repair, the pinky, middle, and index finger looked like they were torn off. Maya's right leg had been torn open so deep you could see bone and it even looked like it torn from the inside. I instinctively took off my jacket and shirt to cover her wounds. I then prayed to Iris to get an IM to Lady Artemis.

It got through.

 **Earlier**

 **Perseus**

Quickly I got out of bed and opened my door to see Paul being held up by the collar by one of two Laistrygonian Giants. Understandably Paul had a terrified expression on his face, but he still managed to shout at me.

"Percy, run!"

But I knew I couldn't leave him. The kindness he has shown me won't be repaid in cowardice. "What do you want?" I calmly asked them and they replied with a smile.

"Our lord wishes to speak." One of them spoke and looked to Paul who was still struggling against the giants grip. However a yellow glow emitted from the hand of the giant holding Paul. Paul's struggle ceased as his body became still.

The giant dropped him and Paul landed on his feet; he turned to me with the same yellow glow in his eyes. Paul began to speak, but it wasn't Paul. The voice sent chills through my spine.

"Finally, face to face Perseus." It spoke and I raced throughout my mind to remember if I've heard it before. Nothing; this is the first time I've ever heard this voice.

"Who are you?" I asked and Paul's face cracked into a smile. "Someone most interested in your development."

Alarms started going off in my mind. If I didn't start fearing this entity before I was now. "How do you know about my… Development." I pushed.

"I've seen it. Young sea spawn you have the most glorious destiny of all." He raised his arms to the ceiling as he proclaimed that he saw my future. He also mentioned something odd. " _Sea spawn_ ," What does that mean?

"What are you some sort of seer?" I prodded as I was admittedly a tad bit curious. Whoever this was looked me dead in the eye then. The yellow light in place of eyes pierced through my soul. Then he spoke again, "Of sorts yes. However, I do not simply spout nonsensical prophecies. I see the future! I see all to come. But one curious thing is; my vision of you sea spawn is quite… Limited."

There it was again. Sea spawn.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I needed to know and at the same time in the back of my head I was feeling a bit of deja vu.

"Ahh… I almost forgot. You're having some memory problems at the moment! How foolish of me. Here I shall grant you the pain of such memories as my parting gift to you." His hand lifted and a blinding white light flashed throughout the apartment.

I held my eyes in my hands for a few seconds as the light was so bright it hurt. Then I heard his voice once again. "Be reborn, grandchild." But after that sentence finished I heard the sound of glass breaking and pain filled grunt. I opened my eyes.

In that moment it all came flooding back into my mind. Who I am and what really happened before I my lost time. Atlas, the mountain, the battle, Zoe… Oh gods Zoe. Finally, I remember my mother… No, not even my mother… Artemis isn't my mom.

Simultaneously, the sight before my horrified my even more.

The yellow light blinked out of his eyes and his crack smile became twisted in pain. A silver arrow protruded through his left side. His heart.

The red spread and Paul's body collapsed onto the floor. My body felt so heavy slowly walking toward him. I heard more glass break and one of the giants disintegrate into gold dust, but the other was able to escape.

My knees gave out under me and I just knelt there over the kind man. His life drained from his eyes and I took hold of his hand. Now, I knelt over this once kind man; this now dead man.

I looked to the arrow which pierced my friend's heart.

Silver. Silver. Silver. Silver. SILVER! SILVER! SILVER! SILVER!

 _Let go. Give in. Let instinct take over. It won't hurt anymore. Become who you truly are. Hunt!_

I heard his voice in my head, but now it wasn't a whisper in the back of my mind. It was a deafening metallic scream. I then again felt that familiar pain on my neck. Then it all went red.

 **Line Break**

Maya stared through the window and saw Perseus kneeling over the male she had put an arrow in. "Should probably tell Prim then." Maya said to herself and took out a golden drachma to IM Prim. She sighed, but noticed something. The temperature had just took a jurastic turn. It wasn't to cold a few moments ago, but now it was freezing. Maya could see her breath and shivered from the still declining temperature.

The hunter then turned back to the window to check on Perseus, but saw him already staring right back at her. His eyes weren't the usual sea-green. Now his iris' were glowing yellow. The side of the building started to freeze over. A sheet of white frost was now visibly present.

At that moment, it was like a bomb had gone off as Perseus exploded out of the building toward the hunter of Artemis.

Maya jumped back and above her Perseus drew and clicked his pen. The gift his beloved sister, Velos, now in hand. He emitted an inhuman scream and launched toward the ground. Maya just barely dodged when he came crashing down like a missile. His impact cracked the ground beneath him and his assault continued.

"Percy, stop it's Maya!" She shouted trying to get through the raging monster before her. It was not use; he wasn't hearing her. Maya drew her bow and aimed at her lady's own son. Before she could even loose her arrow her body was pushed and flew to the right into a wall. It felt as if all the blood in her body had switch direction all at once.

Once again she was dragged by an unknown force. She looked up and saw it was Perseus dragging her toward him somehow.

Thinking quickly Maya nocked her bow once more and aimed. Perseus reacting in kind threw Velos like a spear at Maya. The xiphos sword pierced straight through Maya's forearm send her back toward the wall where the sword embedded itself. In quick succession, Perseus pulled Maya back by her right thigh. However, Perseus only focused on the blood in her thigh. He pulled with such force that blood burst out of Maya's thigh, exploding into a fountain of red.

Maya let out a blood curdling scream. From inside out the blood came and poured out. Perseus called Velos back to him and advanced forward. It was clear that Maya had already passed out and was most definitely going to die of blood loss soon. However this beast before her didn't care. He lifted his sword, ready to deliver Maya to Charon's ferry.

But then he stopped. It wasn't hesitation, but a distraction. Perseus saw the giant that had escaped Maya's arrow jumping across the rooftops. The giant was horrified and scared for its life; like prey.

The narrow-minded Perseus completely abandoned Maya and chose to chase after the fleeing giant. The giant jumped down into the streets and Perseus followed suit. It was hoping to lose its pursuer in the various alleys of New York. However, a giant is still a giant.

Perseus was only toying with this monster. He stepped over a sewer access lid and used the water beneath to propell himself forward. Like a jet, Perseus zoomed toward the giant and impaled the monster through the chest with his blade.

They both collapsed onto the ground and the giant disintegrated into gold dust.

Perseus lay on the alley floor as the yellow glow from his eyes flickered away. He finally remembered. He finally remembered everything.

 **Line Break**

 **Primrose**

"Did you find him?" Lady Artemis asked and I had to quickly respond. "Milady, it's Maya she's been attacked. I've done everything I can, but the blood won't stop. Oh my gods, Oh my gods." While panicking I heard Lady Artemis flash in and she looked at Maya and gasped. She then flashed us some where else. "Apollo! Apollo!" Lady Artemis screamed for her brother and he quickly flashed in. "Would you keep it down! I was in the middle of somth-" He stopped talking as soon as he saw Maya and motioned me the bring her.

We came to a room which looked like a mortal hospital and I layed Maya on the bed as Lord Apollo directed me to. "Stand back, both of you." He direct both Lady Artemis and I. Then Lord Apollo raised his hand toward Maya and a light blindlingly bright shone from his palm. It died down and I opened my eyes to see Lord Apollo already working.

His work flow didn't slow down as tried to heal Maya.

First, he treated the huge wound on her leg, then the stab wounds in her arm, and finally when he was finished he carried Maya over to a pod and layed her inside. The pod closed and filled with an bluish-green water.

"Why couldn't you have just cha-" Lady Artemis tried to speak but was cut off. "I tried, but whatever attack her was extremely powerful. My chants would have help a tiny bit, however personally treating her was the better option." He stated.

Lady Artemis just nodded her head and placed her hand on the glass of the pod. "How long until she recovers?"

"Quite some time Arty. These injuries were probably the worst I've seen in a long time. You were lucky to get her here just in time. Moments later and she would have died." Lord Apollo informed us and Lady Artemis then looked to me. "What happened? Who did this?" She asked me wanting to know. "Maya and I split up to find Perseus and I assume Maya must have found him. She shot up her beacon and by the time I got there I found her like this."

"Then I must investigate. Prim stay here and watch over Maya. I'll be back." She said and before she left Lord Apollo shouted out, "Wait! Before you go, I found this in some of her wounds." Lord Apollo gave her something small and Lady Artemis opened her palm. Her face spelled horror. "Sister, be careful, whatever did this is akin to a wild animal." Lord Apollo warned her. However Ladt Artemis just kept staring at what he had given her. I proceeded to ask, "What is it Milady?"

She replied with one word.

"Ice."

 **A/N: Boom, hope you enjoyed that a little! Tell me what you think and what you are think about the story. So on to the schedule, I'll try to release 1 chapter every month on the 5th. However, If I finish a chaper way ahead of schedule I will release it sooner. That means you have a potential for 2 chapters each month HOORAY! - Kraken**


End file.
